Réglons nos comptes
by Croc'Sushi
Summary: "Let's settle the score". I am France. You know about me, right? The rapist, pervert, cheese-eating-surrender-monkey and what not. And guess what, I am more than fed up with all those stereotypes. So, if you have something to say now, say it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Hello. Thank you in advance for paying attention to this.

I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters. Actually, I own absolutely nothing but my imagination that led me to write this. And yes, before you say anything, I am perfectly aware that I am using an anime character to voice out my personal opinions. But isn't it what everyone does here, anyway?

This is not your typical "Ask [insert random nation name here]" letter thingy: here, France is angry and ready to fight all the stereotypes, rumors or whatever you want to throw at him. So, don't be ashamed! Shoot with everything you have! Will it be about politics, culture, history… anything! You can post as yourself, or as any Hetalia character you want, by "reviewing" (if that's even a word).

* * *

_"Bonjour_, everyone. I am France, Big Brother/_Grand Frère_ France, or Francis Bonnefoy if you want to call me so. You know about me, right? The rapist, pervert, cheese-eating-surrender-monkey and what not.

And guess what, I am more than fed up with all those stereotypes. So, if you have something to say now, say it. And see what happens.

_Sincèrement vôtre_ (Yours truly)_,_

France."


	2. England

**"Bloody frog,**

**I've had the unfortunate displeasure of knowing you since we were "young". You constantly touch EVERYONE, male or female! You'll sleep with anyone and you're always horny, wanker! And you say you have an excuse? I'd like to see that, frog!**

**-England"**

* * *

Thank you for your review ! ^^ This is going to be fun ! I love writting angry France.

* * *

« _Mon cher Angleterre_,

I guess you don't know me so well after all, if you still need to ask me (as gentlemanly as ever I see, you brute) about my natural touchy-feely ways after all this time. And really, do you think I would sleep with anyone ? Big Brother is hurt…

But nevermind that for the moment and allow me to explain :

As the nation of France, the country of love, skinship is a natural part of my culture : for instance, my people greet each other with kisses on cheeks, hugs, and handshakes (according to the situation, of course). As France, being this friendly and at ease is only natural, for this is part of my charisma and social skills. (Something you will never have)

As Francis Bonnefoy… Well, firstly what's wrong with liking both genders ? Geez, are you this backwards, rosbif ? Besides, I can't resist anyone who is beautiful, you know that. Beauty attracts my eyes like light do with butterflies and draw me to touch and feel ! Beauty is love ! Love is beauty ! And I need love.

And I am not constantly « horny », I'm just… I guess I'm just a very healthy, straightforward, handsome, charming young man. Yes. Absolutely

_Mais je m'égare_… secondly, I may be such a great seducer (or a big flirt, as you would say) but it's bad to assume that I would fill all my nights just like that. I am not some _catin_, you know ? (Despite what you seem to think) You should know by now that, to me, romance prevails. I'm a romantic ! A romantic !

Now a few words to conclude… what about « _Va au diable_ » ? Oh no no no, I have a better idea : You, my dear English pest, are the number one « wanker » in this world (and I bet that is why you are always so bitter), and I don't want to be taught any lesson by the most perverted person –excluding myself, I know of. Just because you hide it behind what you call « decency » (which I'd rather call « frustrating denial » in your case) while I'm at least honest with myself, doesn't make you any better than me or anything. So, _branleur_ yourself.

_Avec toute mon affection_,

France. »

* * *

_Mon cher Angleterre_: My dear England

_Mais je m'égare_: But I am wandering from the point

_Catin_: Harlot (old-ish on purpose)

_Va au diable_: Go to hell (Litt: go to the devil)

_Branleur_: Wanker

_Avec toute mon affection_: With all my affection (made-up letter ending)


	3. JAGartist

**To one Francis Bonnifoy, a.k.a, France,**

**I admit I am one of those people who has looked at you with "almost" the exact description you have provided, and I also admitted you were once my least favorite person among your fellow nations, something I'd rather not talk about in long detail if possible. My apologizes.**

**Yet you've constantly portrayed those sterotypes again and again, so it's not easy thinking otherwise. Do you have other parts of you we just don't know about? If so, I'd like to see them someday. Thank you.**

**~JAGartist**

* * *

Thank you for your review. ^^ I hope for a reply soon~!

* * *

« To ~JAGartist,

I have to thank you for your honesty, I really do appreciate it when people are straitghtforward even if these opinions are not always so kind. And I won't lie when I say Big Brother feels _chagriné_ every time said opinions come to my ears. But I am France, a nation, so it means I have to face them anyway. _N'est-ce pas ?_

And, really, you don't have to apologize at all. After all, _« La libre communication des pensées et des opinions est un des droits les plus précieux de l'Homme.»*_

But I don't understand : what do you mean by « You've constantly portrayed those stereotypes again and again » ? Could you please be a little more precise so that I can answer you ?

_Merci d'avance_,

France. »

* * *

_Chagriné_ : distressed

_N'est-ce pas ?_ : Isn't that right ? (Litt. : Isn't it)

* : Part of the 11th article from the Declaration of the Rights of Man and of the Citizen : The free communication of ideas and opinions is one of the most precious of the rights of man.

_Merci d'avance_ : Thank you in advance


	4. JAGartist02

**Gladly. I'll try to be as nice as possible with this.**

**Episode 35, was butt naked for the Olympics and attempted to make England as such.**

**Episode 58, had thoughts of taking advantage with England as ill as he is.**

**Episode 59, "Just look at that face. So handsome. I want to lick it," and I quote. Same episode, you told a little, innocent Italy what "sexual act" was. "*Beep*"**

**Dare I continue?**

* * *

« To JAGartist,

_Wouah !_ So quick ! This makes Big Brother happy~ ! Here it goes… I will answer with all my heart !

Oh, I remember that time ! I was so excited and eager to participate in the first Olympics games, but then _la triste réalité_ came and crushed my beautiful dreams about playing in the ancient greek way, nude and glorious.

Really, I thought it was going to be just like that and I would have the chance to see all my fellow nations just as naked as me, and I was looking forward to this event so much ! Have I known how it was going to be, I wouldn't have insisted (much) on having dear stuck-up England strip.

_Mon Dieu_, why is it such a big deal to be naked anyway ? Big Brother will never undertsand that.

…_Hein_… ? Taking advantage of a ill England… ? Ah ! Maybe are you refering to that one time he was sick with I and _Amérique_ visiting him ? Hey ! Wait a minute, I didn't take advantage of anyone ! So cruel… so mean… Anyway.

I remember I was overjoyed at first, when I heard the damn pest was sick, and I was really planning to visit only to tease him mercilessly while knowing he wouldn't be able to do anything. But then, actually seeing him suffer so much he won't even retort with some sort of snappy reply, made me, France, worried as heck. That I have to admit (and don't you dare telling him this or I'll never hear the end of it. Please).

So, in my _grande mansuétude_, I had decided not to bother him. But instead, I thought I could get a little, nice, harmless revenge (after all, such opportunities are all too rare and I will never tire of getting back at him in any way I can for all the troubles he gave to me in the past millenium) that wouldn't give him any damage and make me satisfied : stripping him naked. (Moreover, the poor thing was uncounscious so he wouldn't have known anything). Just for a while, I swear ! (And maybe I would have taken a photo… blackmail material for the next April Fools or something…)

But then, America just had to go and walk in the room, only to ruin everything ! Geez, I swear the boy has the worst timing ever !

So, yes, I like seeing my fellow nations naked. That much should be obvious by now. But I can't see how does that make me a bad person : I strip them, grope their chests, pants some and then leave happy and satisfied. Call it a weird quirk or _je-ne-sais-quoi_, but at least admit that I've never done anything past that. Like I said before, «Love isn't something you force on others*».

Now, next is… ah, _ce cher Autriche_. I still recall very clearly the intense pain in my head inflicted by Hungary's anger. She has always been so protective of him, I feel a bit jealous. Oh yes, back to the point : I remember having complimenting Austria's beauty while I was watching him play the piano. So composed, peaceful, and beautiful. To this day I still admire him this way even though you could say our relations have always been cold or distant, somewhat. That's too bad since I really do enjoy the rare moments when we can talk, at world meetings or through diplomatic visits. Oh my, am I rambling again ? _Mes excuses._

So then, as I was saying, I was complimenting the noble Austria, entranced once again by his playing. And maybe through some people's eyes, it might have been wrong to peek on him like this, but really, I can't see any harm with observing someone. But you know, mademoiselle, I don't recall anything like saying things about licking his face or what not. You have probably misheard.**

And now about sweet little _Italie_. I remember seeing him grown up to the physical age of 10 or about, when he went to visit for the first time in a looong while. I think it was at the beginning of the 19th century, I aged a little too but I didn't have my _superbe_ stubble yet.

I was so happy to see him again, and truthfully, I didn't want to let him go… But that aside, I was more than glad and eager to spend some quality time with him. And what was best than enjoying a good book from the finest french litterature, together ?

Well, perhaps it was too much of a difficult one for such a young soul, but since he asked me about one of the words he didn't understand, « intercourse », of course I had to explain it to him. Did you think I got carried away in my explanations ? Oh, well, maybe I had now that I think about it. Too bad that he didn't understand anything I said, then. Italy has always been so silly and cute, so naive and innocent, and helpless and simple. And I think that's what has always protected him from the harsh reality of this world the most. Bless him. So, Big Brother can't really blame him since I love him so very much !

To conclude, I would say that even if sometimes, despite appearances, I do things that might shock or bother people, you can be sure that your silly Big Brother France doesn't mean any harm.

I guess I'm just a very blunt, selfish, egocentric, eccentric person who only do things without really thinking much beforehand, leading to misunderstandings and nasty rumours spread about my _merveilleuse personne_. But that's only my way to show my affection, you know. I am the country of love, and boy do I love. I just wish people would actually try and see that there is more than meet the eye, if only they could bother.

Sincèrement vôtre,

France. »

* * *

_Wouah !_ : Wow !

_Mon Dieu : _My God

_La triste réalité _: the sad reality

_Hein :_ Huh

_My_ _grande mansuétude :_ my great leniency

_Je-ne-sais-quoi _: I-don't-know-what

* : taken from the chapter 5 of Hetalia webcomic.

_Ce cher Autriche _: Dear Austria

_Mes excuses _: My apologies

** : I don't know what kind of subs you've read, but they are wrong. Nothing of this sort is said in japanese. And I don't trust the English dub at all.

_Mademoiselle_ : Miss

_Superbe_ : superb/dashing/beautiful

_My merveilleuse personne _: My marvelous person/self

_Sincèrement vôtre_ : Sincerely yours/ Yours truly


	5. Chelseaj500

**France,**

**I've been wondering something for a while now. It may be a bit personal, but... What was your relationship with Joan of Arc? She's one of my heroes and I'm curious about both of you.**

**Thanks,**

**Chelseaj500**

* * *

« To Chelseaj500,

Why, _Bonjour_ to you too, dear child. Oh well, nevermind that. Big Brother said he would reply to any meaningful letter, right ? So, _allons-y_.

Actually, I am pretty surprised and happy someone asks me about Jeanne. It was so unexpected, and I am so happy I have to thank you for that. This is an opportunity I can't look down upon, especially since you seem to like her so much so I will give it my best~ !

_Jeanne d'Arc_… the maiden of Orleans. Well, she was everything but a lady to me, when I first met her. I was a teen at the time and she was older, taller than me, had her hair cut short like a boy and was trying hard to be one, even if she was so weak and fragile like any other 19 years old girl.

Yes, Jeanne was a tomboy. Or rather, acting like one, but it was only fair since she had to make herself heard to all, if she truly wanted to achieve her goal after all.

A woman in the army… now that was a first. Truly a miracle. She was a living miracle to me, anyway.

Fierce, combative, with an iron will like no other.

And yet, so kind, fragile, selfless, and pious, and naive… I, who had never seen but humble peasant women and beautiful refined ladies, was amazed by this great wonder being God placed upon my path. Even to this day, I remain happy and proud I had such a hero, the first and the best one according to me who ever graced Earth, in my house.

Jeanne… I used to laugh at her the first time she went sword practicing : the sword was to heavy for her little bruised arms, just seeing her struggling to lift it up was enough to crack me up. But then she would turn to me and say « _Je fais ça pour toi, tu sais_ ! », and I would blush a little, smile, and quietly keep on watching her practicing alone.

Oh, true, I forgot to say this about Jeanne : she loved me, France. Maybe almost as much she loved God. Now, don't get me wrong : I didn't mean it as in a romantic way. Jeanne loved **France**, her nation, her country, her home, and that's why she wanted to defend me _d'abord et avant tout._

As Francis, well… not that I wasn't irresistible and absolutely charming in my younger days nor was the (physical) age difference any problem at all to me but… I think I could say we were only close friends to eachother, comrades, maybe even siblings, somewhat… but never anything else.

It's not like I could have hit on her anyway.

Hum… I have been rambling again, I see. But I hope I could answer your question ?

_Sincèrement vôtre_,

France. »

* * *

_« Je fais ça pour toi, tu sais ! » _: I'm doing this for you, you know !

_D'abord et avant tout :_ First and foremost

_Sincèrement vôtre _: Sincerely yours/Yours truly

A/N : Hetalia's author, Himaruya Hidekaz drew a few things about Joan of Arc and France. You should look it up, it's worth it.


	6. The Hatter Alchemist

**Cannot believe I'm doing this but...**

**Dear France,**

**You are my hero in almost every way. My friend however says I'm just like you and personaly I'm not. Now while I'm calm I would like to ask you WHY ARE YOU SUCH A COCKY, ARROGANT, MENTALLY BLONDE, PERVERTED BASTERD! Lost my temper sorry.**

**- The Hatter Alchemist**

* * *

« Dear Hatter Alchemist,

…Now, this is awkward. Maybe it's my english (really, it pains me to think I contributed to the creation of such a bothersome language), but I don't think I understand why one moment you call me a hero, and the other calling me names… ?

Oh ! Or maybe is this an american way to show affection ? That would explain so much things ! Like why lately America has been… _Seigneur_, here I am rambling again like an old man. When will I stop this nasty habit ?

Oh but don't worry about your friend telling you that you are just like me, for it is an honor you see~ ! You can be proud and brag about it as much as you want. So, don't let your shyness get the best of you, _d'accord_ _ma chère_ ?

Well, _au plaisir de vous revoir, mademoiselle !_

_Sincèrement vôtre_,

France. »

* * *

_Seigneur_ : Lord

_D'accord ma chère ?_ : alright my dear ?

_Au plaisir de vous revoir, mademoiselle !_ : It will be a pleasure to see you again, miss !

_Sincèrement vôtre_ : Yours truly/Sincerely yours


	7. Monochrome Canvas

**France,**

**You often say that what you do is "romantique" (Sorry, I know that my French is atmost horrible) but can you call groping someone's butt that?**

**By the way, you still popular but those fangirls would still stay AWAY from you or not.**

**Monochrome**

**(By the way, if you on a rank of most popular nation where do you think you would be?**

* * *

_"Chère_ Monochrome,

Why, of course I am _romantique_. I am France, after all, _non_ ? (It's alright, you spelled it right.)

I wouldn't call « groping someone's butt » romantic, more like a funny, easy-going display of affection. Then again, it all depends on the situation, you see.

About my « fangirls » (I would rather call them _admiratrices_, actually, since it's more polite and fair to all those lovely _demoiselles_), it's true that Big Brother is very popular (no surprise here, really), and I do receive the most adorable letters from them but unfortunately this is about all I can get. For you see, as a nation, I don't have all the time in the world to fool around (these lattest two centuries have been so busy, it's crazy), as much as I wish I could.

But, sometimes, when I get the chance to meet them, they are either all over my magnifique self, joking, laughing and chatting with me, or they would be so intimidated (is it my wonderful french accent ? My handsome face leaving them breathless ? My flirting words teasing their innocent minds a little too much ?) they would shy away blushing (not run away screaming, shy away is the right term, alright ?). Girls are so prude these days…

Hum… a rank list of the more popular nations, you say ? If there were one, Big Brother will surely be the number one, don't you think so ? Who could ever resist such a beautiful creature like myself, anyway~ ?

Now, thank you for your letter. _Au revoir !_

_Sincèrement vôtre_,

France."

* * *

_Chère _: Dear (for women)

…_non ? :_ Question-tag. About the same meaning as « isn't it ».

_Admiratrices_ : Admirers (for women)

_Demoiselle_s : Ladies

_Au revoir_ : Goodbye

_Sincèrement vôtre_ : Yours truly/Sincerely yours


	8. Chelseaj50002

**Hello again,**

**She sounded like an incredible person. You're lucky Yo have known her. Thank you for sharing.**

**I've been studying your history, you see, so it seems I'll be asking some questions about that. Again, I apologize as they seem... personal, as this happened to you. But I am wondering: What was it like for you during the French Revolution? Whose side were you supporting; the upper class or the bourgeoise and the lower class (I hope I spelle that right!)? And what of your relationship with Napoleon? I'm curious to know.**

**Thanks again,**

**Chelseaj500**

* * *

« To Chelsea,

You are welcome, dear. When you are a nation as old as myself, you learn soon that with time, even the most painful and bitter memories become sweet treasures in your heart. Well… in a way for some, but still. In any case, thank you for caring about _Grand Frère_'s History : it fills me with joy !

The French Revolution… I could go on and on for hours about this particular subject but I will try to « keep it light », like the youngsters say.

It was a terrible era, really. I was broke, starving and it made me grow angrier everyday. But I was just like a helpless spectator, watching, looking for the dramatic turn of events that was sure to come soon. I could feel it, everyday, just by looking at my people.

_La Noblesse et la Bourgeoisie_ were being selfish and very conservative of their privileges and wealth, afraid of loosing them. While _le peuple_, trying their hardest to make a living were drawning in taxes and had to suffer from the high-class tyranny. But you know, even until the last minute if I dare to say so, no one at the time (would it be poor or rich people) thought that all this misery will led to a major event that changed me forever.

And when the _Révolution_ came, crushing the monarchy I was used to since forever and turning my world upside down with new ideas, dreams and hopes, shaping me anew… I really thought I would die. But surprisingly, I lived ! I thought I was going to disappear like old man Roma or something, and give my name to a newborn nation who would take my place. But I lived ! Well, I had that permanent fever for years after, since almost nothing really worked out until Napoleon came. My house was still hectic and damaged everywhere, but this man arrived as if out of nowhere and became a hero : he picked my broken pieces together, gave ambition and glorious promises for my people, and he actually succeeded ! Of course, he wasn't a man of qualities only (maybe much too proud and greedy for his own good), but he truly raised me up to a peak I couldn't even begin to imagine to reach before, making me one of the greatest and most powerful nation ever : I had Europe in the palm of my hand ! Man, he was such a great strategist, one of the smartest I knew… but I guess I should have known Russia would be impossible. Oh well. I did my best through all our battles, just like any soldier.

_L'Arc de Triomphe_ is a beautiful memory of that time, even in spite of all the sad things that happened too.

I think I experienced something unique, something that not any other nation in the world ever had (not that I wish them to go through that, it was too damn scary), and that's saying something. Surely, God must have been by my side at that time. Even now, Big Brother is still shining brightly among the nations, isn't that right ?

_Sincèrement vôtre_,

France. »

* * *

_Grand Frère _: Big Brother

_La Noblesse et la Bourgeoisie_ : The Nobility and the Gentry

_Le peuple _: the People

_Sincèrement vôtre _: Sincerely Yours/Yours truly

A/N : To be honest, I hesitated a lot about doing this one because it hasn't been much discussed on the anime or in the manga, (and I like to keep things as much canon and in-character as possible) so I decided to play the safe card by relying on bits of History only, « à la Francis ». I hope you understand, and that it was satisfying enough to you. If not, I'm very sorry. But this really as far as I can go about this topic.


	9. Taffychan

**Bonjour France :)**

**You may or may not already know me from somewhere, but you've been inspiring me so much lately that I really want to begin learning more about you other than just from stereotypes. I've heard a lot of bad things about you here in England of how we hate each other so much, but it's probably just ignorance on our part; You're practically a personificated role model to me!**

**Anyway, I've been wanting to know for a while; how does it really feel for you to be called all those bad things by other countries? There must be a time when it really bothers you and your people.**

**I know it's a stupid question, but I'll be grateful for you answering it if you do, because I can't help but feel partly responsible for it...désolé.**

**Avec amour,**

**Taffy-chan.**

* * *

« Bonjour Taffy-chan,

I feel so very much unfortunate not to have met such a charming English _demoiselle_ as yourself before. A « personificated role model » definetely suits the Big Brother that I am, doesn't it ? How your sweet letter warmed my old heart ! How I wish I could show it off to England and tease him about it until he drawns in his own tears !

Oh well… he would never believe me anyway. He would probably say I had it written or something. Typical England.

But you know, sweetheart, you shouldn't feel any guilty or sorry about a long, long life of rivalry that England and I have always shared. Not even this (somewhat) peaceful century would be able to erase all the things both of us went through. We will bicker until the grave and even after, I am sure of that, and honestly I don't think I want it in any other way. Actually, the thought of him being nice to me makes me feel more than unconfortable… it would feel so wrong. _Quelle horreur._

So, _Angleterre_ can spread his nasty rumours about me all he wants (I will always return the favor), he knows just as I do that there will always be smart and open-minded people like you who would know better than to blindly throw themselves in our childish games. And to be prefectly honest with you, I truly think the _Entente Cordiale_ would have never worked if it wasn't for our people's will and efforts.

Look at all the things they managed to do and create together this past century ! It's amazing knowing our difficult past… I bet England was just as stunned as I was when he realized it.

My point is, that every nation has suffered from stereotypes. No one is ever spared by those, but it doesn't reach us as much as you seem to think. For we are countries, living and fighting for so much time that those things feel like mosquito bites ! True, it gets itchy once in a while (and my writting all those letters is certainly a proof) so I thought I could use some time to do something about them.

And I am very grateful and happy today, that I was able to found some ointment in your kind words to ease my pain. _Grand merci à toi, ma chère enfant._

_Sincèrement,_

France. »

* * *

_Demoiselle_: (young) Lady

_Quelle horreur_ : How dreadful.

_Grand merci à toi, ma chère enfant_: All my thanks to you, dear child.


	10. JAGartist03

**Bonjour, Francis!**

**It's me again for the... third time now? I think that sound right.**

**I'm glad to know that those previous actions I mentioned before were maybe not as... "guilty-looking" as I assumed (I'm American, so my pride was stung a bit, but I still laughed anyway).**

**Anyways, I've been keeping track of you responses to the people's letters, and I thought of another question.**

**I know how close you were to Joan of Arc, but are there other such figures you liked being around or that you admired, kind of like how Prussia was with Fredrick the Great (or second or "Old Fritz," whichever you call him by).**

**JAGartist (an almost-offical graduate)**

* * *

"Hello again,_ trésor_,

It's nice to read you again. _Grand Frère_ is happy to know I have such faithful admirers. Ah, surely, God will close the Heaven's gates on me for being such an irresistible sinner, attracting _charmantes_ ladies worldwide with my incomparable beauty and charisma ! But please do not feel any guilty, for it is only human to make such mistakes, so it is only fair that I have to forgive you.

And I shall send you along with this letter, a kiss to ease the pain inflicted by your hurt pride as my own apologies.

Oh yes. I believe you had a question for me, isn't that right ? Then I will be most delighted to entertain you.

Well, besides Jeanne and Napoléon, there were a lot of people whom I enjoyed company, though not in the same level. Because you see, I have always been quite the sociable man, for it is my nature.

To name a few, there were _philosophes_ like _Voltaire, Montesquieu, Rousseau _and_ Diderot_ wonderful writers like _Jules Verne _and _Victor Hugo_ artists like _Molière _and_ Claude Monet_ formidable singers like dear _Edith Piaf _and _Charles Aznavour_ adventurers and discoverers like _Jacques Cartier_ and _Commandant Cousteau_ heroes like _Charles de Gaulle _and_ Lafayette_ inventers like_ les frères Lumière_ … and so many more. Even a few kings and queens. But I guess I can't list them all, can I.

Anyway, as you can see, I never got bored. What can I say ? I am a tenderhearted man, after all, constantly seeking beauty in every form. Well, I hope I could answer your question correctly.

_Merci_ for your letter, and _félicitations_ for your (almost ?) graduation. Big Brother France wishes you the best !

_Sincerement_,

France.

PS : « Frédéric Le Grand » or « Frédéric II de Prusse » was indeed very dear to Prussia, much like Jeanne was dear to me. You are very perspicacious !"

* * *

_Trésor_ : Treasure (endearment term)

_Grand Frère_ : Big Brother

_Charmantes_: Charming (for women) (plural)

_Philosophes_ : Philosophers

_Merci_ : Thanks/Thank you

_Félicitations_ : Congratulations

_Sincèrement_ : Sincerely

A/N : Man, do I love an over-confident Francis ! XD Makes me want to slap him silly and hug him tightly at the same time. How can he even manages to be so annoying and yet endearing altogether ? That man is a wonder.

By the way, sorry for being evasive but I just can't take risks.


	11. PwnieRainbowGirl

**Mon cher,**

**Je t'aime Francis Bonnefoy. C'est tout ce que je vais dire. Yes I know that's quite straight forward but who absolutely cares right? And yes I speak some French, though I'm not very good at it.**

**First off I want to say I'm very sorry. This is because I used to think of you as all those stereotypes and I truly hated you with a firey passion sent from hell. I cursed your name and everytime my best friend teased me about it and said it was because I actually like you I would not talk to her and then go burn fields. (Imma Pyromaniac!) Buuuuuuuuuuut then I read a bit more about you and studied your country more (I'm doing a project on you! :3) I realized I was wrong. SO I am truly sorry. Also what is with people and saying liking both genders is wrong? I'm Bisexual dammit. And I'm bloody British. Anyway I have a question for you, If you would oh so kindly answer. (Really more like millions but I'll stick with a few !) :D**

**Do you like England?**

**Why is it you started to paint? (me: OMG A FELLOW ARTIST! :D)**

**Man, have you ever cut your hair?**

**Why are you such an awesome person?**

**ARE there OTHER sides to you that are not perverted in ANY way?**

**Oh and how do you feel being called all those names? (I would know it hurts because I was constantly bullied…)**

**And… Why the hell are you scared of Germany? It makes me sad because I'm part German… D:**

**Anyway…..**

**Adieu mon cher.**

**Sincèrement,**

**Im-A-Country-PwnieRainbow-Girl (Seychelles and Im married to Sweden. :D)**

* * *

_« Bonjour, joli Arc-en-ciel,_

Two lovely English _demoiselles_ writting to me in the same week… ! Big Brother must be in his lucky days (maybe I should visit sweet Monaco and try her casinos sometime soon before this heaven-sent luck wears off).

You even wrote in _français_ for me, how adorable ! _Quelle charmante attention !_ Your feelings went straight to my heart like Cupid's arrow, I am so honoured. Thank you so much, _très chère_.

So, you found out about your undying love for me just recently ? I cannot and shan't blame you. I know _Angleterre_ always makes a very good job when it's about spreading foolish hartred at any chance he gets. He is just jealous of my grand History and of the things my people accomplished (and I can understand why, honestly who wouldn't be?), and he just can't stomach the fact I've taught him most everything he knows, so he needs to to feed that big ego of his in any way he can.

Well, I confess I am no better than him since I always respond to his provocations wholeheartedly and even instigates half of our diputes, but how can I help ? We've been like this since childhood.

Then again, _« Qui aime bien châtie bien »,_ as they say.

Oh, when did I start painting, you ask ? Well, I've always painted. But I really went into it when the 17th century came, along with Italy's _Renaissance_. Since then, arts had been blooming full force in my house and it made Big Brother so very happy. Ah, sweet memories…

Speaking of art, there is no way I would cut my beautiful hair ! Golden strands of silk so carefully styled, like south summers on wheat fields my precious, elegant, gorgeous hair… cutting it would be a crime, a sin, a blasphemy I say ! Don't you think so too ?

Dear, there are things in this life which are meant to remain intiguing mysteries. The reason as to why I am an « awesome person » (like you so accurately pointed out) is probably known only to God when He had the great _clairvoyance_ to bless me with the gift of Life. For I was meant to be awesome (fated to be, even), you see.

As for my « perverted sides », well… I remember I talked about this matter on my previous letters. So I shall suggest you to read them. You might even learn a few surprising things, who knows ?

But if I had to add something, I would say that I am just your average romantic French big brother who likes beautiful things. « I love, therefore I am » to paraphrase _René Descartes_.*

Germany ? Now, why would I be scared of that overly serious montain of muscles that is _Allemagne_ ?

Maybe I used to be, erm… « a little intimidated » by him in the past. But that's all in the past, as we've been getting along well these last decades, working together. I wonder where you got that idea.

Well, it was nice writting to you my dear. Do not hesitate to ask about _Grand Frère_ again whenever you want to. And I wish you success with your project on me, do your best !

_Sincèrement_,

France. »

* * *

_Bonjour, joli Arc-en-ciel _: Hello, pretty Rainbow

_Français _: French

_Quelle charmante attention !_ : (Litt.) What a charming attention

_Angleterre _: England

_« Qui aime bien châtie bien » _: « Spare the rod and spoil the child » (Litt.) Who likes one well, chastises well.

_Clairvoyance _: clear-sightedness/perceptiveness

_René Descart_es * : French philosopher, author of the latin statement « Cogito ergo sum » which means « I think, therefore I am » (« Je pense donc je suis » in French)

_Allemagne_ : Germany

_Grand Frère_ : Big Brother

_Sincèrement_ : Sincerely

A/N : As you can see, a couple of your questions weren't really answered. Because repeating myself is a hassle, I invite you to read the previous letters in order to get said answers. Thank you in advance for your attention.


	12. YoungPhoenix00

**Hello France,**

**First off, I would like to say I love you, I love you a lot. I would have liked to write that in French but i'm really bad at it and I wouldn't want to insult your language. And when I say I love you one particular friend of mine always asks why I love such a pervert so I shall apologize on her behalf. We are both English but i'm afraid she has surcome to all those awful stereotypes, luckily I have not. Everytime she calls you such I do defend you, I think that you are truly beautiful.**

**Anyway, on with my question. How do you feel about yaoi fanfiction, especially ones you have been paired with England?**

**I hope that you reply to this very soon.**

**With love, YoungPhoenix00 xx**

* * *

_« Bonjour ma chère,_

I find myself once again, overwhelmed with hapiness by those three words that I hold so dearly. And to think that they were written by one of England's children makes it even more wonderful and magic, so,_ mille mercis à toi, ma douce enfant._

And please send my best regards to your friend, along with a kiss on her cheeks on my behalf, will you ? For it doesn't matter if one detests me, I will just love them double !

Sometimes, nothing annoys them as much as doing so (take _Angleterre_ for example), but as the country of love, I do believe love eventually brings love in the end. So, I will keep on loving forever.

As for your question, my dear, I will try my best to answer accordingly but please do forgive me if my explanation takes some time.

You see, I was introduced to « that side » of Japan's culture in the 70's, with anime (which were known only as « japanese cartoons » at the time) but I really got into it around 2000. Since then, manga's have been selling well (all types), so well actually that I am now the best customer Japan ever has. (I honestly can't believe how I was able to beat _Amérique_ on this.) I even have « goodies » now, and websites and forums about anime and manga, and of course… fanfictions websites.

Truthfully, I don't read those that often but I know enough : I've seen for instance, that a lot of people like to make me the bad guy in romance stories (some kind of mean, perverted to the core and selfish seducer, and even a rapist too !), or they would wonder about my past (especially the 100 years War, the French Revolution, and WW2) in angsty ways, or they would … well, you get the picture. Big Brother is so misunderstood.

As for my being « paired » with many of my fellow nations, I can't help but feel… a little embarassed. Honestly, to think that young girls could write such detailed fantasies about me leaves me both shocked and yet… pretty flattered with how accurate their expectations of me in bed are ! I wonder if I have been spyed on all this time ? Not that I complain. Obviously, my lovely admirers have good tastes.

As for the ones with England… I would just say I feel more like a mix of fascination and nausea. But I do admit I read the most endearing stories involving the two of us. I guess it is… nice ?

And this is why I no longer read those fanfictions anymore. It's too much for your _Grand Frère_'s old heart.

_Voilà !_ I told you everything. What is only left for me to do is to wish you a good day, and let you know that you are welcome to visit my beautiful house whenever you wish !

_Affectueusement_,

France. »

* * *

_Bonjour ma chère :_ Hello my dear

_Mille mercis à toi, ma douce enfant : _A thousand thanks for you, my sweet child

_Angleterre _: England

_Amérique _: America

_Grand Frère _: Big Brother

_Voilà ! _: There ! (sort of)

_Affectueusement _: Affectionately/With affection


	13. Kendo500

**France, France, France,**

**I have a question for you: How the heck do you explain the bloodbaths? Nearly ever April and December, you go rampaging in nothing but cat ears and a rose, stripping as many countries as you can. You call that a hobby? If you do, something is horribly wrong with you. Don't pull a "I'm the country of love" on me, because there's nothing to "love" during a bloodbath**

**Kendo5000**

* * *

« Dear Kendo,

What is it that I have to explain ? Those events are what I look forward the most all year long !

Us nations have so little time to enjoy ourselves besides all those boring meetings. It's only fair that Big Brother goes and spices up things a little from time to time, isn't that right ?

I just wish I had participated in every « bloodbath » that was held, it is so much fun. And I know a lot of people like them too. It's too bad you are not one of these people, but Big Brother will always try his best no matter what !

_Et sur ces bonnes paroles_, I wish you a good day.

_Sincèrement,_

France. »

* * *

_Et sur ces bonnes paroles..._: (Litt.) And on these fine words...

_Sincèrement_: Sincerely


	14. PrincessOfTheGardens

**Bonjour, France**

**Hi! I'm PrincessOfTheGardens (I would rather be referred to as to called PG) When I heard that you were accepting letters I just had to check it out You've gotten quite a few letters, coolio! I'm partially french myself (mixed in with a couple of other races). So here's what I wanted to ask!**

**What's your relationship with Italy at the moment? Does he still visit you?**

**Didn't you raise Canada? What was he like as a child if so?**

**Why is it that you kiss one another's cheek for a greeting?**

**Well that's all for now France, Au revoir**

**PG**

* * *

_« Chère Princesse,_

_Bonjour, et merci pour cette mignonne petite lettre._

I get along with my dear Italy just fine. We still visit each other from time to time, even though he and his brother Romano are having quite a hard time recently, with their economy. Then again, the whole Europe has been plagued by this economy crisis, but somehow I am certain we will all be able to get through this.

I find it funny you ask about Canada's past, because you see, the answer to your question is right in his house. Or more precisely, in _Québec*_, where I first met him. You could say it is his « birth place », I suppose. And the motto of this French-speaking place is :

_« Je me souviens. Que né sous le lys. Je croîs sous la rose. »**_

This sentence says it all, right ?

Ah… Canada grew so big. Yet he didn't change one bit. _Dieu merci_ he didn't inherit England's or America's traits.

Now about my greetings… well, I don't understand how is it strange to greet someone with a kiss on someone's cheek(s). It is all so natural, so normal to me, I've been doing this all my life after all.

It is affectuous, friendly, and always make people feel at ease in my home. I do not mean any harm, even though some would say that I don't respect the concept of private space, but really it isn't true.

Well, you see I usually greet men with either a handshake, or a friendly tap on their back/shoulder, or a light squeeze, or a hug sometimes. It all depends of the context and on the person, really. (But kissing men on their cheek(s) is a rarity, even between very close people like family and such.)

And I do greet women by kissing their cheek(s) (or their hands being the romantic fool I am). Here again, it all depends on the context.

Anyhow, I believe that each country has its own customs for greeting. So, I guess mine is only one way among others. But, won't you go to Big Brother's _magnifique maison_ and see for yourself how it is ? I am sure you will like it, _c'est certain !_

_Sincèrement_,

France. »

* * *

_Chère Princesse_ : Dear Princess

_Bonjour, et merci pour cette mignonne petite lettre_ : Hello, and thank you for this cute little letter.

_Québec_ : French-speaking Province of Canada.

_« Je me souviens. Que né sous le lys. Je croîs sous la rose. »_ : Quebec's motto. "I remember. Born under the lily. I grew under the rose." (Lily is the floral emblem of France, and the Rose is England's.)

_Dieu merci_ : Thank God

_Magnifique maison_ : Beautiful house/home

_C'est certain_ : It is certain


	15. Taffy-chan02

**Taffy-chan**

**...Why do I suddenly feel very guilty when reading your other letters? N-nevermind..**

**Um, Rebonjour France! It's me again with another silly question, hopefully you have the time for it. If not then it doesn't matter because it really is quite stupid.**

**But I've been wondering about the punctuation you've been using...you don't use speech marks like "these" very much...well not at all actually. You seem to use those weird arrow things, quels sont-ils?**

**I'm asking because I actually had a french test a while ago and they were in there too. If it's exclusive french punctuation, would you mind explaining it, jolie s'il vous plaît?**

**merci pour votre temps.**

* * *

_N/A: First, allow me to apologize for the long delay. Because of some personal reasons, I wanted to give up on writting fanfictions for good and I even had the nerve to leave without saying goodbye to my friends/acquitances here. So much for wanting to fight off stereotypes on the French..._

_So here I am, late by months and this time willing to finish what I started. And if someday I really were to leave this website, I wouldn't just drop everything like that so selfishly but end things properly like a mature person._

_Once again, I'm sorry._

* * *

«_ Rebonjour _Taffy-chan,

Now, why would you feel guilty ? Such a young and kind soul as yourself should only worry about how to live your life to its fullest, so that you can live with no regrets. This is what your _grand frère _wishes for you, _mon petit trésor_.

Oh, you mean the _guillemets_ ? Those are only arrow-shaped quotation marks. I think it gives more elegance to my writting, and of course, this punctuation is from my home. About all my books are written with those.

I just like to use them more than the usual ones. Then again, you probably already know Big Brother never does things like everyone else, isn't that right~?

_Merci à toi._

_Sincèrement_,

France.»

* * *

_Rebonjour_: Hello again

_Grand frère_: Big brother

_Guillemets_: Quotation marks

_Sincèrement_: Sincerely

_Merci à toi_: Thank you


	16. Becky999

_N/A: Again, sorry for the delay._

* * *

**Bonjour France,**

**I think I'm french somewhere in my family and I've got a french aunt who is scary with a spoon.**

**any way... Why Does England Call You a Cheese Eating Surrender Monkey? Is it because of the world wars or something?**

**And why are French Women so protective over the Kitchen?**

**From**

**Becky999**

**P.S. The spoon Thing happened to a family member when he tried to help with the food. He got chased out by being threatened by the spoon and very harsh French words...**

* * *

_« Bonjour_, sweet Becky,

Ah, you see, _les français_ who like to cook would regard their kitchen as a personal space, a place that belongs only to them. Like how you feel about your own room, you wouldn't like if someone were to invade it, right ? Well, it is exactly the same in that case.

Besides, the French think of cooking as a serious matter, a form of art. And as such, it needs the greatest amount of concentration. And how can one focus on anything when someone, even with only good intentions, come and bring disturbance ?

Now, do not feel offended if I ask this because this is only a theory but... maybe your aunt simply didn't want any of you to help her because she thought that... none of you had enough skills in cooking... perhaps ?

Well, about England... Actually it wasn't him who spread that awful name first, but America, through an episode of The Simpson's.

It happened some time after the 9/11 incident, America wanted revenge and asked everyone to go and help him in his war against Iraq. Of course many declined and got away with it, but when I did, I had to be a big mouth and maybe I did speak my mind a little to harshly because then America took it to heart and became really angry with me.

After that event, _insultes et calomnies_ towards my beautiful person were thrown at my head for years... much to England's enchantment who has been all to happy to have new names and jokes to write down in his repertoire so that he could share them with about anyone for one part; but above all, it gave him an heaven-sent opportunity to get close to America again, if only a little bit.

But nevermind England. America is the one at fault here. He didn't have to call me a coward only because I had no choice but to surrender in 1940, WW2 ! That's a low blow !

Geez ! Being told I'm weak and useless at war when I am the nation who has the **highest rate of military victories in the world**, wars and battles ! When America is the one who hardly won a single one ! When Belgium, Norway and several other nations had to surrender during that war and yet you don't see anyone discredit them, do you ?

To think he even managed to make of that stereotype some sort of "American common knowledge" or something...

Oh well... I guess I shouldn't complain now that both of us kind of settled up things recently. We are on good terms again. (Take that and cry, England !) I just hope things will keep on going smoothly, for I don't want a lapse. It's one thing to laugh things off and pretend not to care but really, I think I am too old for this.

... Ah... Somehow, I feel relieved now that I got this off my chest. Really, _quel soulagement !_ I feel so much better !  
_J'espère seulement que je ne t'ai pas ennuyée à mourir avec mes problèmes_. But thank you for bearing with me and listening, I do appreciate it.

Now, I have to leave and catch my plane to New York. I am sleeping over at America's place, where a handful of horror movies await me~!

_Au revoir_, darling !

_Sincèrement vôtre_,

France.»

* * *

_Bonjour_: Hello

_Les français_: The French/French people

_Insultes et calomnies_: Insults and slanders

_Quel soulagement !_: What a relief !

_J'espère seulement que ne t'ai pas ennuyée à mourir avec mes problèmes_: I just hope I didn't bore you to death with my problems.

_Au revoir_: Goodbye

_Sincèrement vôtre_ : Sincerely yours/Yours truly


	17. AnonymousSanSama

**AnonymousSanSama**

**Hi France,**

**I would like to remind you, that, yes you have a reputation of having a strong military, but the Germans, who came from countries known to also be very strong military-wise (like Prussia, which was completely a military state or as a quote I heard once, Prussia was "a military with a country") were too much for you to handle.**

**As for Belgium, Norway, & those other countries surrendering, they were countries that were never known to have strong militaries. It would be a harsh blow to discredit them as being "surrender monkeys". They didn't have much choice. Netherlands, Belgium, Denmark, & Norway were all blitzed by the Germans. They tried to fight, but they were too weak.**

**You are not a weak country. You held your own for a while, much longer than the others, but they were still too much for you to handle. Americans know that, but you did deserve that from America. He'd just gone through one of the worst days ever that still haunts him & you could have been a little softer with him.**

**Nony**

* * *

«Bonjour Nony,

Well it seems that we have here a disagreement. Please allow _grand frère_ France to teach you a thing or two about History, since you seem to have missed a few points.

Let's start slowly but surely. With the basics.

Firstly, I would like to remind you, dear child, that I, France, lost about 6 millions of men during the first world war. I don't know if you realize, but at the time it also meant about 40% of the male population. Not to mention many of my towns and cities were ruined to ashes, my people starved... and yet there was barely any time for grieving our dead because we had to move on.

So yes, I had to enter the second world war with broken limbs as I hadn't recovered from the first one yet, and although I did try my best (like when I and my men saved the British army at the battle of Dunkirk, 1940), I had no choice -I repeat: no choice, to let Germany taking over my home officially. Thus, even if having doing so did sting my pride, I knew I couldn't feel ashamed because even awfully weakened, I still kept on fighting.

Did you know, little lady ? The French resistance was one of the most enduring symbols of Nazi opposition in Europe. The resistance was the originator of the archetypal trench coat wearing merchants of bloody death you see in countless action movies and video games today. We blew up bridges, staged daring night raids... killed many enemies.

You say that I couldn't handle the Germans... but, really, who did ? Germany was strong enough to fight all of us Allies together for years, and America certainly did no better than any of us.

I know this must be a little difficult to comprehend for someone who lives in an extremely patriotic nation bordered by two oceans, along with only Mexico and Canada as neighbours, or for someone who had the chance not to know the cruelty of war but the fall of the Twin Towers (the only direct attack on the USA ever had in all its history).

So, please do excuse me when I say America might had gone a little bit overboard when he used to insult me back then during the Iraq argument. But being taugh lessons by an impulsive, paranoid and desilusional youngster with a hero complex who's hardly a third my age... is something I can't really accept.

Had our countries swap places, had the US even suffered a quarter of what I've been through in my 1500 years of existence, you would understand what I mean.

But rest assured, young lady, that _as long as Lady Liberty will look East towards France,_

_as long as the American church will stand high and proud in my beloved Paris,_

_as long as Rochambeau's and Lafayette's statues will shine in the broad daylight for all Americans to see,_

_as long as the american soldiers who died in 1944 will lay buried in the beaches of Normandy..._

_As long as there will people to remember History, France and USA will stand united, free, equal and brothers._

And don't you forget it, Nony.

Best regards,

France.»

P.S: My (harsh ?) complaining about sweet Amérique doesn't mean I hate him. We might disagree on some things, like everyone does, but he is family to me. And as such, your silly big brother will always love him no matter what. I just wanted you to know this.


	18. Becky999 02

**Bonjour France,**

**Nope you didn't bore me to death...**

**The family member was one of her 5 son's and he is a chef...**

**why are you called a Pervert? I know for a fact that the French aren't perverts...**

**And what was America like when you visited?**

**From**

**Becky999**

* * *

« Hello again,

Is that so ? I'm glad !

Now please forget about my theory but the two others I quote before. Then again, why don't you simply ask your aunt about this matter ? Surely, if you ask kindly enough, she won't chase you with a spoon,_ n'est-ce pas ?_

A pervert, you say...? Well, honestly I don't know. Maybe some people don't like being greeted with a kiss on their cheeks... or being stripped down on Christmas bloodbaths*...

Or could it be because of my private nude beaches in the south, I wonder ? _Qui sait_.

Anyway I'm happy that you seem to agree with me (thank goodness, there's finally someone... _Ô Joie_... I am tearing up as I write this), even though I can think of a few of my fellow nations who would think and say otherwise. Big Brother is not a pervert, I am a lover ! A lover, I say !

Oh, America was fine. Busy being American and all, gobbling up his 'Hero Burgers' and slurping down rivers of soda as usual. I had insisted on shopping in the 5th Avenue, to which he agreed only under the condition that I don't spend more than 10 minutes in each shop (which is absolutely scandalous !), and that we'd head to a Mc Donald's for lunch (I couldn't finish my own meal, there was way too much and yet America ate it for me).

We had a splendid day. And of course we spent the evening watching horror movies and discussing our interests instead of politics and boring matters for once. It's really nice being able to do this once in a while. Then we both fell asleep on the couch (my back hurt in the morning) and I think I heard him humming a song of his own in his sleep, something about a 'Hamburger street'...

Isn't he cute ? True, he can be annoying sometimes, but days like that one always remind me that this boy is someone I hold dear in my old heart. Big brothers have to love and care and forgive the little ones, this is what I think.

Again, _merci_ for your letter my dear !

_Sincèrement vôtre_,

France.»

P.S: Just in case, I know of a wonderful ointment for bruises (should your aunt take actions). I use it everytime I get a fight with _Angleterre_, and as you can see, it works very well: Big Brother's face is always smooth and flawless like a newborn's !

* * *

_N'est-ce pas_ : a question tag, like 'isn't it'.

_Christmas bloodbaths_: (see Hetalia comics)

_Qui sait_: Who knows

_Ô joie_: Oh Joy

_Merci_: Thanks

_Sincèrement vôtre_: Sincerely yours/Yours truly

_Angleterre_: England


	19. Crazyrabbit2

**Bonjour France!**

**Hiya, hope your doing okay with.. The economy and that (it's a little weird writing a letter to a country) but anyway I was wondering a few things about.. Whose side were you on on the st bartholomew's day massacar?.. And when abouts were you 'born'**

**I went to France and it was a really nice place even though our hotel was set on firee, the effiel tower was really good, and all those other things, no ffence to London but it was definatly prettier than London.**

**Anyway I'm from Britain, and I've never noticed anyone express contempt for the French ( besides me nan but she hates everyone.) I'd say if there was a country people don't seem to like it would be Germany (no offence Germans! I think ur cool), So even if the personification of Britain hates you, remember most people like France here!**

**From Crazy Rabbit.**

**P.s Why is your language so hard to learn, I'm definatly going to fail my french gcse:(**

* * *

« _Bonjour à toi mon petit lapinou_,

You are so sweet. I am doing... rather well compared to some of my fellow European nations, but the more I read reports about my economy, the more anxious I get.

Just take this morning; I was carefully brushing my hair and was about to style it as usual, when the unthinkable... que dis-je... the horror happened: there was a white hair !

Big brother felt like crying. Man was I devastated... Of course, I knew right away this wasn't caused by aging (because I am still a healthy young man !) but stress. _Oui_. Stress and nothing else.

But as I am the world's big brother, it is my duty to keep a brave and assured attitude so I don't stir panic in everyone. I have to do my best for everyone's sake ! Ah, I am so wonderful...

Wait... _Le massacre de la Saint Barthélemy_...

I am not certain that I want to talk about this _jour maudit_, nor do I wish to remember it to be honest. This is a dark, shameful episode of my history that will forever haunt my nightmares.

When was I born ? Well, I believe it was a little over 2000 years ago, when my... «predecessor», _Gaule _(also known as _Gallia, _or even _Gaule Celtique_), fell against Rome. Then I lived a few centuries under Rome's care, until I became fully independant from him thanks to Clovis from the Frank tribe (Germania), thus giving me the name of "France".* Now that was a short summary but since I can't possibly write pages and pages, this will have to do and I hope it is a satisfying answer for you.

I am glad you enjoyed your trip to my capitale this much despite having your hotel set on fire. Please come again anytime ! Well, perhaps not in _Août_... almost everything is closed at that time of the year.

Well, I'm happy to hear that there are a lot of kind people like you in Britain. I really am. It gives me hope and faith for the future. If someone had told the old me from centuries ago that I would, one day, get along this well with most of my fellow nations (especially England)... that young me would have most likely laughed at their face and told them to go easy on the wine.

Germany certainly got it pretty hard but I don't worry too much about him: he has always faced everything with a strong face and attitude. Such petty things like rumours mean nothing to him, and I admit I feel a little jealous of that side of him. Besides, everyone knows he has been working twice as hard as anybody in Europe to prove himself to the world. _Et L'Histoire a été témoin de son succès, de toute évidence._

About my language, I am sorry it is difficult on you. But do you know that the hardest some things are to learn, the more valuable they are ? Well, at least according to me.

_Ne perds pas courage_ and you will see, all your efforts will be worth it ! Heck, if me of all people was able to learn English (even if I still have trouble with it and can't speak it without an accent), then there is no doubt you can do it as well !

_Avec toute mon affection, ainsi que mes encouragements_,

France.»

* * *

_Bonjour à toi mon petit lapinou_: Hello/Good day to you my little bunny

_Jour maudit_: Cursed day

_France_: First it was actually "Francie" from the latin word "Francia", litterally meaning "Land of the Franks"/"Pays des Francs" and also, "Free man"/"Homme libre". So, names like François, Francis, Frank, Francesco (or any other name of the sort) mean "Frenchman"/"Français", "Man from France"/"Homme de France", "Man from the land of the Franks"/"Homme du pays des Francs" and "Man from the land of the Free men"/"Homme du pays des hommes libres".

_Août_: August

_Et l'histoire a été témoin de son succès, de toute évidence_: And History was the witness of his success, quite obviously.

_Ne perds pas courage_: (Litt. Don't lose courage) Don't lose heart.

_Avec toute mon affection, ainsi que mes encouragements: _With all my affection, along with my support/encouragement/cheers_  
_


	20. Becky999 03

**Becky999**

**rebonjour France,**

**Your welcome,**

**... Christmas bloodbaths... I don't think I'd like that... Kissing on the cheeks fine... I just get scared if they're wearing make up it doesn't transfer onto my face... -.-'**

**...One day America's going to get type 2 diabeties if he isn't careful...**

**What's the culture like?... I don't go to different counties much... I've only been in the UK (the french lessons at school aren't helping either)... and is the Maginot line being used as a museum or has it gone?**

**From**

**Becky999**

**P.S. I don't think my Great Aunt will... I don't see her that much... and when I did I was scared, because I was 15 floors above ground level... and then I got ignored...**

**Except for the stubble... that's the only part that can't be smooth. wait... England Gives you bruses... and I thought you only fought when the rugby world cup or Six Nations is on.**

* * *

«Chère Becky,

Did you miss me a little ? _Mais qu'est ce que je raconte_, of course you did ! Silly me. Forgive me not to have found the time to reply to you yet.

Your words brought a smile to my face, along with a soft chuckle. You are so cute, Becky.

I wasn't sure if you meant to ask about my or America's culture.

Then again, I don't think I am the most fitted person to talk about American culture, it is very... _euh... _cosmopolitan. Yet very patriotic. I don't really know how to put it into words... I could probably do it in French but my opinion would be even more on the subjective side.

My only advice for you is to save up as much as you can and see things for yourself: _Cent témoignages ne valent pas un regard de ses propres yeux_, like China would say.

Besides, I am _sûr et certain_ that America himself would gladly answer your question if you write to him.

About mine, well, if you let your Big Brother France start right now, you wouldn't get a simple letter... but a thousand books ! It would be best if you ask precise questions, sweetheart.

Why yes, I still have remains of the Maginot Line open to the public all year long, in the _Moselle_. Some other parts of it are still properties of the army, while others went private.

England likes to taunt me on occasions about it. The nerve. He who always had _La Manche_ to protect him !

Ah, I know I shouldn't get angry just by remembering our fights. _Mais c'est plus fort que moi, _I just can't help it. We have always fought each other since forever anyway, of course we had used our fists. We also fight often during meetings too...

Well, I bid you goodbye for now and wish you a happy new year ! _Bonne année !_

_Sincèrement vôtre,_

France.»

* * *

_Mais qu'est ce que je raconte_: What am I saying

_Euh..._: Huh...

_Cent témoignages ne valent pas un regard de ses propres yeux_: One hundred statements aren't worth one look with your own eyes (Chinese/Japanese saying)

_Sûr et certain_: Absolutely positive (Litt. Sure and certain)

Moselle is a French region in the East.

_La Manche_: The Channel (Litt. The Sleeve); it's the sea separating UK and France.

_Mais c'est plus fort que moi_: But I can't help it (Litt. But it's stronger than me)

_Bonne année_: Happy new year

_Sincèrement vôtre_: Yours truly/Sincerely yours


	21. Emma

**Emma**

**Hello, France! I've been reading your letters with curiosity and, though I have no account, would like to ask you things.**

**I hope nobody mistakenly assumes that the French people are weak fighters or perverts, (I certainly don't), but it sadly is a bit of a stereotype. It would make sense to show itself in you, being a personification, right? Or am I wrong?**

**You once said during a bloodbath that you knew the other countries found them to be harassment, but would continue anyway for…various reasons, I guess, you never specified them at the time. I'm sure they were all valid.**

**Please don't think I sound accusatory! I don't think any less of you for that, I understand we all do things and think in ways others frown upon. It's what makes us human (and you representing humans), of course!**

**But, that's just a side point. My main question is something I'm quite curious about. What is your favorite place to be in your country? Are there any parks, stores, or places like that that you find to be unrivaled by any other country? I'd like to hear about them.**

**Thank you! I really can't wait to hear your answer.**

**I don't have a name on here, as you've noticed, but you may call me Emma.**

* * *

Chère Emma,

«Bonjour !

Nice to meet a loyal reader such as yourself. I hope I didn't make you wait too long ? It is true that Big Brother tends to partake too much into festivities, especially when it comes to _les fêtes de fin d'année_.

Now, now, don't be afraid to give your opinions, Emma sweetie. Big Brother France is a good listener; that's what big brothers are for after all, _n'est-ce pas_ ?

Firstly, to answer to your main question about my favourite place in my country;

There are a lot of gorgeous places of course: _Mont Saint-Michel, Les Châteaux de la Loire, Les Gorges du Tarn, Le Puy de Dôme, Carcassone, Ajaccio, Lyon, Marseille_...But I have to admit, my heart goes to my beloved Paris of course !

I love to gaze at the city's lights at night: everything looks so romantic and mysterious, you can feel _l'amour_ in the air.

I love to see all the lovely couples on the _Pont des Arts_ hanging up their lock with the others, with only the golden dusk and the shining _Seine_ river to witness their vow of love.

I love how I can always find music bands fill the air with their magic, it never misses to lift my mood and when this magic really gets to me, I would invite a pretty lady in a dance. _Les Bals Populaires _really are the best.

I love to spend time in a Café when it rains, because I can enjoy the warmth, the décor, and the people. And before I know it, the time flows too quickly and I almost wish for the sun to hide behind the gray clouds again.

I love walking in the _Parc Monceau_, adorned with lovely statues; I would sit on a bench and enjoy a fine book, bathing in the city's music.

I love the sweet smells from the restaurants of the _Quartier Latin_, the fancy shops in the _Champs-Elysées_, the cold and relaxing air of _Notre-Dame_, and the leaves from _tilleuls, chênes, châtaigners _that the wind blows.

Ah... Paris is indeed splendid. I wish you can see all of this for yourself one day. And maybe, if fate is on my side on that day, Grand Frère shall give you a tour ? _Et plus si affinités..._

I would say that yes, there are a lot of people who do -as you accurately pointed out, mistakenly assume the stereotype you were mentioning to be true... in the American continent, that is. It is an English invention that got popular in America for various reasons that would take too long to list. But nevermind that !

I will only add that outside America, my History is known enough to make that stereotype sound ridiculous, like a joke actually. So, how my portraying stereotypes about my people should make any sense ? I'm afraid I don't understand your point, dear.

Oh well, I hope I could give you good pointers. Come and visit Big Brother France soon, I'll be waiting !

_Avec amour,_

France.»

P.S: Oh right, about that Christmas Bloodbath thingy... which one was it exactly ? I think my memory is lacking... I don't really remember saying something about harassment but I do recall sharing my thoughts about this event, in 2011. I don't know what more could I say.

* * *

Fêtes de fin d'année: Year's end celebrations

Bal populaire: Public dance

Tilleuls, chênes, châtaigniers: Lime trees, oak trees, chestnut trees

Et plus si affinités: And more if there's chemistery

Avec amour: With love


	22. xXCrimsonRosesXx

**xXCrimsonRosesXx **

**Bonjour France,**

**I would just like to state that you are merveilleux and need more appreciation. Many of the fans of Hetalia stereotype you just by the way you are portrayed in the English dub and don't care enough to delve a little deeper and actually figure out the reasonings behind your actions. On another note, besides England, Austria, and the two other members of the "Bad Touch Trio" you are definitely my favorite. I have one more quick question…During 'Paint It White' (and I am unsure if this is mentioned in the Japanese.) While you and England are in the information room England had clicked on his country and in the information it offered it said that you and England "love each other…sexually." I'm sure that it was just in the English dub but I wouldn't mind an explanation.**

**Au revoir pour l'instant,**

**Crimson**

* * *

«Chère Crimson,

Bonjour darling, nice to meet you !

I feel so blissfully happy by your loving words; you are the _merveilleuse_ one, _ma chérie_, for you know that one can't judge a book by its cover, even when in my case it is a most elegant, shining one ! I can think of one or two people who could use that way of seeing things...

How pleased you make me when you say I am amongst your favorites ! Of course, I would like it best if your kind heart had room only for me, because Big Brother is definitely the best; but I shall try to be content with your humble feelings. _Merci beaucoup !_

About your question... Oh my, have I read your letter more carefully the first time, I would not feel as dumfounded as I am now. To say that my mind was full of happy thoughts because of your passionate love confession mere seconds ago...! I feel like crying now, remembering that most embarassing moment inside the Noppera ship.

Please do not let yourself be fooled: that translator was broken ! It had to be ! It was one of his stupid "spy-gadgets" he's so fond of after all ! How could it say that I supposedly lust on _Angleterre _of all people ?! _Balivernes ! Jamais de la vie !_

Well it is true that I do, _euh.. _"tease" him every once in a while but I really don't mean anything by that, you have to believe me, I beg you ! He may have a cute baby face indeed, but the inside is all messed up ! He is definitely not my type ! Everything else is but him !

...Well, I might be a little harsh here. I know he has his good points too, _où qu'ils soient..._

As for him allegedly feeling... "something" for me, allow me to doubt that.

Once, the both of us had a conversation about who was the most perverted nation, and it resulted with practically being called "garbage". Me, the most handsome _Grand frère _who ever graced the surface of this very planet ! What an outrage ! Of course, it is not to be excluded that he might have lied out of spite or maybe that he was just in denial, as usual. (Because, let's admit it: I truly am gorgeous. One would have to be an idiot not to see that.)

On the other hand, I know that after Japan, he is the one who goes sightseeing at my place the most. He thinks I don't know but I'm not stupid: I could see his caterpillars of eyebrows from kilometers away ! He is so noticeable, not to mention his painfully plain clothing and his very, _very_ posh english accent.

So, as you can see, this is all a mystery. And to be honest, now I am not so sure I want to solve it...

Thank you again for writting to me, dear Crimson. _Au revoir et à bientôt !_

_Bien à toi,_

France.»

* * *

_Balivernes_: Nonsense

_Jamais de la vie_: Never ever (Litt. Never in life)

_Euh..._: Huh...

_Où qu'ils soient_: Wherever they are

_Au revoir et à bientôt_: Goodbye until next time (Litt. Goodbye and see you soon)

_Bien à toi_: Best regards **(casual)**


End file.
